What Happened After
by Whiteskin and Darklips
Summary: What happened after the Flock returns home from painting houses. A sequel to "Iggy gets the Willies."


_I, Whiteskin and Darklips, do not own Maximum Ride or the ballet Giselle with the story behind the Willies. Nor do I intend to discern a profit off of this; I wrote this to satisfy my muse._

The point of view is meant to be a mystery, you'll find out as you read…

Well, that trip was decidedly weird. At least we're all okay, meaning we didn't run in to any trouble, but that Vine girl's story—Majorly Creepy.

Max is putting all the others to bed right now, I guess it is pretty late. Might as well turn in now. Best to put this all behind us…

I was in the kitchen, and so was Max. But strangely everyone else was gone. Where? No idea, so don't ask me again.

"Max," I said, "I don't think this is working out. I think we should part ways."

What the HELL! Where is this coming from? Why am I saying these things? But there was no taking them back now. Even I wanted to try, I couldn't force myself to do anything. I swear, I had no control over myself.

Max just stood there, crying. I wanted to go comfort her, tell her I didn't mean it. Instead, my feet moved me to the door.

I went outside and left…

I was with Iggy now, and he looked so sad. Tears streaked his face and his eyes were red and puffy.

"What's the matter, Ig?" I asked.

His face turned to mine, "Why the hell did you leave, man? Why the hell did you have to go break her heart? Now she's gone!"

"She? Gone?" I was so confused.

"Dammit man! Max! She's Dead!"

Shocked, I just sat there. I seriously didn't know what to do. What the hell had happened here?

…

Now I was in some sort of forest. It was getting dark. For some reason, I felt a sense of foreboding. Okay, find some place high and safe to sleep until dawn, I rationalized.

Just as I was about to climb a tree, I saw something in the dying light. Kneeling for a closer look, I saw it. And as soon as I did, a wave of sickness racked my entire being.

A gravestone.

It was unmistakable for what it was, but the writing on it was so faded from the years that I couldn't read it. I looked about myself in the fading light and saw many more headstones. I went from one to another, but was unable to read any of them. Until I came upon the last two, that is.

The second to last of them held a name I truly feared to see on a tombstone.

Maximum Ride

May She Fly Forever

Where the dates of birth and death usually are, there was nothing. I turned away from it, unable to bear looking at it for a moment longer.

When I did, I saw the other grave. This one wasn't buried yet, in fact no one was in it. It was waiting. Morbidity washed over me as I lifted my head to look at the stone.

No…

It was my name on that stone. I could barely see it, for the moon was my only light now, but it was my name.

I heard whispering behind me. Turning around, I saw ghosts. All women. All with sad, sad faces.

They began to dance around me. And in doing so, they forced me to dance as well. We danced and danced, all through the night. I became exhausted, but there was no reprieve.

Finally, I began to see the first rays of dawn, but by then, I knew it was too late. I lay on the ground, waiting for the end to come.

Just before the sun came above the horizon, I saw her. I saw Max. She drifted away from the group of ghosts and lifted me into her arms.

Then she deposited me into my grave. And that was the last I saw…

"Fang. Fang. Fang, wake up," I heard a voice, and it sounded like an angel.

"Come on, Fang, wake up, you're having a nightmare."

Nightmare?

"Shit!" my eyes flew open and sat up quickly.

I looked around. Same old bedroom, in our same old house. I turned toward the voice.

Max.

She was there. Alive. Admittedly looking shocked and disgruntled, but alive.

I wrapped my arms around her, and whispered in her ear.

"I won't ever leave you. Ever, ever, ever."

"Fang?" she asked.

Max had a confused look on her face.

"What?" I was surprised.

"Would you mind telling me what this is about?" she asked calmly.

I sat there, finally getting a grip on reality, and embarrassment washed over me.

"Um, do you remember that story?" I asked, nervously.

She smiled, I think sympathetically, but you can never tell with Max.

"The one about the Willie's?" she questioned.

I nod.

There was a pause.

"Is that what your nightmare was about?" she looks a little annoyed now.

I nod again.

"I am going to find that girl Vine. And then I'm going to beat some sense into her."


End file.
